


Aftermath of Pilėnai

by Fhujeth



Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Other [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crusades, Historical Hetalia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: The Teutonic Order has just defeated Lithuania in battle and is ready to claim his rewards from the Fort of Pilėnai.





	Aftermath of Pilėnai

“You never mattered to me.” The Teutonic Order stepped closer towards Lithuania as he sat battered and bruised on the ground in agony, “Your land, your people, these matter to me.”

Lithuania spat up blood, his heart racing. He’d fought a good fight to defend himself but this time he had lost. “What kind of God would allow you to do such things?” He gasped for air through a punctured lung, “…and you wonder why I’m so resilient against learning about your faith?”

“It’s not about faith, ya Pagan scum.” The victor of the battle spun and sheathed his sword, “It’s about defeating your nature-loving ass and taking your territory.” There was a strong arrogance in his voice as he stood surrounded by his own men and the now lone Lithuanian.

The rest of the Lithuanians had retreated to the fort to prepare for the knights to invade. However, Lithuania himself was unable to move. He’d been stabbed and sliced up after being knocked off his horse in the heat of the battle. “I see…” He seemed to look limp, nearly lifeless. His immortality the only thing keeping him alive, “Then please, take what you need…”

The Knight Order himself motioned his head in the direction of the fort which prompted the army to storm towards the fort. “We’ll take more than what we need, thank you very much.” He said as he spat on the fallen Balt and followed his army.

Lithuania looked down on the ground and then over at the Teutonic Order himself. “…oh, Gilbert?” He cracked a cocky grin, “Rot in Hell.”

In the distance, the fort the Lithuanians had retreated to burst into flame, incinerating everything and everyone inside it.

“I hope you find something useful among the charred flesh and ash.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the story of the Fort of Pilėnai in which the Lithuanians committed mass suicide to prevent the winning Teutons from taking their goods and people. Although the war had been a victor for the Teutons they left with nothing but a loss in the end. This was apart of a prompt request on Tumblr. ("You never mattered to me." and "Rot in Hell.")


End file.
